


Черно-белый пейринг

by LazyRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сидеть в номере, прячась от любопытных взглядов, было ему не по нутру. Прогуляться, пробежаться даже, и если не подраться, то хотя бы потрахаться.<br/>С кем-то, кто не испугается внезапной резкости или грубости, с кем-то, кто может оказать сопротивление или даже принудить его защищаться. Нет, этой ночью Дин искал себе не девушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черно-белый пейринг

Дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным стуком. Дин сбежал по ступенькам, тихо кипятясь и торопливо натягивая куртку. За дверью остался Сэм, сердито поджимающий губы. Но сколько уже можно прятаться? Они оставили позади целый штат, ФБР уже давно потеряло их след! Можно было уже расслабиться немного?   
Дин быстро пересек двор и выскользнул на улицу через боковую калитку. Даже в самой глубокой дыре обязательно находился какой-нибудь бар, а этот городок был не таким уж маленьким. Здесь обязательно должна быть какая-нибудь занюханная забегаловка, работающая в такое время. На подъезде к мотелю Дин заприметил пару вывесок...   
Злость на младшего брата еще заставляла кровь кипеть и требовала разрядки. Дин с удовольствием набил бы кому-нибудь морду, но сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание. Вот, он тоже вполне соображает, он тоже помнит об осторожности, и пусть дражайший Сэмми-Сэмми не обвиняет его в легкомыслии!  
Ночь была более чем прохладной, дыхание вырывалось облачками пара изо рта, но Дин шагал быстро и практически не мерз. Ему необходимо было развеяться. Сидеть в номере, прячась от любопытных взглядов, было ему не по нутру. Прогуляться, пробежаться даже, и если не подраться, то хотя бы потрахаться.  
С кем-то, кто не испугается внезапной резкости или грубости, с кем-то, кто может оказать сопротивление или даже принудить его защищаться. Нет, этой ночью Дин искал себе не девушку.   
Пронзительно-синяя вывеска «Пингвин» над темным провалом входа, несколько ступенек вниз, тяжелая дверь на себя. Тепло обняло его мягкими лапами, сигаретный дым шибанул в нос. В «Пингвине» царила полутьма и только стойка бармена была ярко освещена; музыка была громкой, но не оглушающей, и за столиками можно было разглядеть достаточно много народа: парочки, компании, одиночки. Дин прошел к бару неторопливой уверенной походочкой, демонстрируя всем желающим поглядеть свое тело.  
Взгляд он почувствовал сразу, как только подошел к ярко освещенному бару. Взгляды, точнее, но из левого угла кто-то просто буравил ему спину. Дин заказал пива. Чего бы не хотел этот настойчивый взгляд, Дин, кажется, нашел что искал. И если этот мужчина (Дин был уверен, что это мужчина) и не жаждал его тела, можно было всегда наплевать на осторожность и устроить свалку.  
Возможно, Сэм был прав, когда говорил о неосторожности и стремлении лезть на рожон. Но об этом можно подумать и завтра.  
Дин бросил бармену бумажку из кошелька и, захватив свое пиво, направился к своему «обожателю». Господи, приятель выбрал самый темный угол, и то, что он был темнокожим, никак не облегчало задачи. Впрочем, Дин было совершенно все равно, как тот выглядел. Он не жениться собирался.  
\- Привет, – сказал он, поставил свое пиво на стол и плюхнулся напротив. – Кажется...  
Кажется, скучаешь? – хотел сказать Дин. Хотел сказать, пока не поднял глаза и не поймал взгляд. Да, этот мужчина смотрел на него, как... как будто Дин был самым лакомым кусочком в меню. И явно не в том смысле, в котором Дин бы желал.  
\- Винчестер, – выдохнул этот парень. – Будь я проклят, Дин Винчестер!  
Дин подобрался. Он, может, никогда не видел этого парня в лицо, но не узнать голос, всего лишь несколько дней назад называющий его чудовищем и клявшийся поймать и засадить за решетку? Дин не настолько забывчив.   
\- Агент Хендриксон, если не ошибаюсь, – проговорил он и широко улыбнулся. – Один тут сидишь?  
\- Да я... – начал ФБР-овец, привстав, но Дин выкинул вперед руку и схватил Хендриксона за рукав.  
\- Ты... что? – спросил он, щуря глаза. – Позовешь полицию? Брось, при одном этом слове тут поднимется такая каша, что сам не заметишь, как я исчезну. А ты один тут, мистер агент. И, держу пари, уже выпил чутка? Попробуй, задержи меня.  
Дин выпустил Хендриксона и откинулся на спинку своего стула, потягивая пиво. Не сводя глаз с ФБР-овца, медленно опустившегося на место.  
\- Я тебя поймаю, – медленно проговорил Хендриксон. – Вот увидишь.  
\- Да неужели, – Дин склонился над столом ближе к собеседнику.   
А губы у ФБР-овца были красивые. Уж насколько Дин наслышался про свои пухлые губки, но эти... А ведь он шел сюда с определенными намерениями!  
\- Значит, так хочешь меня поиметь, – сказал он с усмешкой.  
И облизнулся.  
Хендриксон смотрел на него, как на безумного. Но от Дина не ускользнул мимолетный взгляд этого мужчины на его губы. «Все мы одинаковы».   
\- Ты – больной, – констатировал Хендриксон.  
\- Но тебе это нравится.  
Дин встал и посмотрел сверху вниз на ФБР-овца.   
\- Что-то мне на свежий воздух захотелось. Знаешь, там, у выхода есть такой шикарный закоулочек...  
Рука Хендриксона дернулась к поясу.  
\- Тише, – зашипел Дин, - с чего ты взял, что я не вооружен? Рискнешь невинными зрителями?  
\- Сукин ты сын!  
Дин пожал плечами и направился к выходу.   
А, черт, он и забыл уже, что тут не жарко. Он даже готов был поклясться, что за какие-то несколько минут, что он провел внутри, на улице значительно похолодало. И если кое-кто не поторопится, то лучше отсюда валить.   
Из этого города вообще, раз уж тут объявилось ФБР...  
Дин прислонился к стене своего «закоулочка» и уставился на небо. Ни черта там, конечно, не было. Мгла.   
Шаги. Вот как. Какие рисковые пошли ФБР-овцы.  
\- Винчестер, – прошипел Хендриксон, выискивая его в темноте. – В какие игры ты играешь?  
Его рука скользнула за отворот пиджака. Дин порадовался, что вышел раньше и успел привыкнуть к отсутствию света.  
\- Игры? – он отступил от стены, давая увидеть себя. – Это у тебя все догоняшки какие, а я предпочитаю другие.  
Он следил настороженным взглядом за движениями ФБР-овца и немного расслабился, когда Хендриксон вытащил руку из пиджака. Пустую.   
\- Знал, что ты согласишься.  
Хендриксон наконец-то разглядел его и подошел ближе. Его руки без колебаний протянулись вперед и через мгновенье Дина развернули носом к стене.   
\- Чертов Винчестер! – Хендриксон часто дышал ему в ухо, прижимаясь к спине.  
По крайней мере, руки не заламывал и то ладно. Да и никакой кобуры не чувствуется.  
\- Он самый, – ответил Дин, подаваясь всем телом назад.   
Да, вот так уже лучше! Он почти застонал, когда почувствовал чужие пальцы на своей ширинке, торопливо расстегивающие, пробирающиеся внутрь. Ох, черт, чему так обучают в ФБР? Знал бы, давно записался бы сам!..  
Дин завел руку себе за спину, протискивая в почти несуществующее пространство между собой и распаленным ФБР-овцем, и нащупал молнию у того на брюках. Хендриксон тихо выругался в его ухо, чуть отодвинулся назад и приспустил джины с Дина.   
Дин содрогнулся, почувствовав на своей голой заднице влажную головку члена.  
\- У тебя и в самом деле стоит на меня, – выдавил он.  
\- Заткнись! – ФБР-овец шарил пальцами у него между ног.   
Дин уперся руками о стенку и прогнулся.   
\- В левом кармане.  
Рука ФБР-овца скользнула по заднице.  
\- Куртки, – поправился Дин.  
\- Бой-скаут, – в голосе ФБР-овца проскользнули веселые нотки.  
\- Всегда готов!  
Рука залезла в карман куртки. Дин услышал звук рвущейся упаковки. Презервативы были со смазкой, хорошо быть предусмотрительной скотиной! Он выставил зад и постарался расслабиться: смазка или нет, но если ФБР-овец так зол на него, как можно представить, может быть не сладко.   
Хендриксон ткнулся в него и надавил. Дин задержал дыхание. К счастью, мужчина за спиной не попробовал войти рывком, а сделал это медленно, давая пару секунд привыкнуть. Дин тихо простонал: приличное время прошло с тех пор, как он позволил кому-то.  
\- Ох, ох, черт, – бормотал он, морщась и прикусывая губы.  
ФБР-овец, к счастью, не комментировал, и только пыхтел у него за спиной, сантиметр за сантиметром погружаясь все глубже, пока не оказался весь внутри. Дину казалось, что он никогда не был ни с кем, кто был бы таким... большим. Возможно, перерыв был и в самом деле слишком длинным. Дин опустил голову на руки, прислоняясь лбом к стене, и глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул. ФБР-овец подался назад, сжал бедра Дина руками... и дернул на себя. Дин охнул, но Хендриксон уже не медлил.   
\- Черт, старик, помедленней, – пробормотал Дин.  
Хендриксон замер на секунду, а потом молниеносным движением схватил руку Дина и завел за спину.   
\- Я покажу тебе медленно! – выдохнул он в шею.  
Он почти впечатал Дина в стену следующим толчком вперед. Но Дин уже не смог бы ничего сказать. Перемена положения позволила ФБР-овцу входить в него под другим углом, заставила его корчиться от вспышек удовольствия, приносимых с каждым движением внутри него. Он зажмурился.  
\- Ах, ты!.. – у Хендриксона не хватало дыхания на полную фразу, но Дин и так понял его и ухмыльнулся.  
Впрочем, ухмылка тут же исчезла с его губ, сметенная стоном. Он подался назад, навстречу толчкам Хендриксона, опустившего его руку, чтобы снова схватить за бедра. Дин опустил руку к своей ширинке и вытащил свой член...  
Он кончил со стоном, Хендриксон молча содрогался у него за спиной. Пару секунд они стояли, переводы дыхание. Дин упирался руками в стену, Хендриксон цеплялся за его талию и прятал лицо в плечо, опаляя жарким дыханием.   
\- Ах, ты, сукин сын, – выдохнул Хендриксон тихо.   
Дин хмыкнул, вытирая мокрую руку о стену, а потом о джинсы. Фбр-овец подался назад, выходя из него. Дин охнул.  
\- Полегче, ты, большой парень, – бросил он, подтягивая трусы и джинсы вверх, и застегнулся.   
\- У тебя нет оружия.  
Класс, теперь надо сваливать отсюда. Он развернулся с улыбкой.   
\- Ты просто не там искал.   
У ФБР-овца тоже не было. Да и на ногах он стоит все еще нетвердо. Не важно, что Дин тоже.   
\- Я бы сказал, давай повторим как-нибудь, но надеюсь, что мы больше не увидимся, – улыбнулся Дин, потихоньку отступая к выходу из переулка.   
Видимо, у Хендриксона не выдержали нервы. Он кинулся вперед, и Дину чудом удалось увернуться. Он развернулся и кинулся по улице. Несмотря на поздний час, народу еще хватало, можно надеяться затеряться в толпе.   
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Где ты шлялся?  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – бросил Дин, закрывая дверь. – Собирайся.  
\- Нет, Дин, серьезно!..  
\- Сэм! – серьезный тон всегда заставлял Сэма заткнуться, хотя бы на миг. – Нам надо валить.  
\- Что еще ты натворил? – пробурчал Сэм, но потянулся к сумке.  
\- ФБР в городе, – сказал Дин и не сдержал усмешки.


End file.
